wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dick handsome
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:45, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Talk To My Butt Samurai Nice start, make sure you go through and check SPG stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:38, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Dr. Colbert's Mother How dare you post such lies about Stephen's saintly mother! For shame! She has no orifice which you or anyone of our level can discuss. The woman is a saint, and don't you forget it! (BTW, to post your signature type 2 hyphens (-) followed by four tildes (~) with no spaces in between.)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:05, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :This is a satirical wiki, not a random wiki. Try reading The Stephen Colbert Experience for ideas. We try not to stray too far from Stephen's World. Don't take offense just because some of your edits are changed or even reverted, just keep posting truthiness and stay away from randomness. :No one is out to get you (LOOK BEHIND YOU!) We are just trying to be as true to as we can.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:45, 14 August 2007 (UTC) No offense Taken If someone can be offended by something they choose to read online , they deserve to be laughed at! Re:Boston...this is a liberal website! And all this time I thought I was posting truthiness...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:53, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Ice 9 You put alot of work into that page! While you are still working on it, post a "UC" tag on it to let others know that it is still "a work in progress" and they won't touch it. When you are ready, you can also post it on Wikiality:Sound Advice so other people can "critique" it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:40, 12 May 2007 (UTC) IRC ...is a feature wikia is currently working on to provide for Wikiality.com. When it become available, there will be a note on the current events page. I will post a note to you as soon as I get word back from wikia regarding it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:04, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Hiya I'm going to add some inter-wiki links to your Hispanics page, so it will connect to a wider web of the Wikiality.com tubing. I just wanted to let you know so it didn't freak you out and you wouldn't think I was all up in your business or whatever. Just linking! Welcome aboard, too. You're doing good work with this page. --thisniss 05:37, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Message Board The only thing is an IRC but, I don't know if they want it used for chatting.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:49, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Hispanic I redirected Hispanic so that if anyone searches for it, they will find Hispanics.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:53, 9 May 2007 (UTC) About Wikiality.com We have many pages that attempt to explain this wiki, here. And no, I'm not the only one, there are several others. Everyone else probably have lives. I just sit and watch and try to help people. I hope that link helps!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:32, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Making Changes on Pages There are three basic reasons to change content on a page: # the truthiness # formatting # aesthetic Truthiness is satire; formatting is code and aesthetic is in the eye of the beholder. The first 2 can easily be defined and are the closest thing to "non-negotiable" on the site (the code being less flexible). The last one is up to the people who make the pages, people may argue or disagree with changes, but it doesn't really matter.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:51, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :I was just saying that I don't have a problem with not having the quotes on the Hispanics page. That change was more of an "aesthetic" change. The way I see it, no one should have any problems with aesthetic changes (I don't).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:11, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Admins All Wikiality.com admins are volunteers (at least I am). We all love the show and make stuff that our guts feel fits in "The Stephen Colbert Experience". Whether Stephen reads any of it is a mystery. I wonder if he really has the time. Maybe if one of the interns accidentally stumbles upon something, they may forward it to him. But I suspect they may all be too busy working on show-related stuff to want to spend any time reading/thinking about this kind of stuff on their off time. Although, it would be great if they did.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:24, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :To become an admin is not a science yet...it's more of a crap shoot right now. However, if you understand the nature of satire by posting original articles that are truthy and can boost the truthiness of just about any article, then you can become an admin.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:46, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Quotes Yes, I see what you mean. Did you want them both changed back? Or just the bible one?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:06, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Hispanic Prettifying I looked at it and it looks okay to me, were you trying to another picture?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:09, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay, don't let the confusing code get you down. I believe the liberal Labcoat Larrys who invented the internets made everything confusing on purpose. BTW, I removed the fix tag (it looks like you're adding enough) and posted the "FNJ" tag. Just keep posting the truthiness, and drop me a note if you have any questions regarding the dots and squiggly code thingies.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:22, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Templates We have many templates that you can use on your page. For instance: * a bible quote template (Template:Qbible) for when you include quotes from the Bible (or things you believe are in the Bible) * a Feliz Nino Jesus template (Template:FNJ), to denote pages which make The Baby Jesus happy, but in Espanol. If you have any trouble with these, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:02, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :The fix template just means to add more, you're doing fine. I like The Critic ref, I used to love that show--EL KABONG!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:12, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Hispanics It's a nice start. You should try to add some sections... and see how other people have made pages. And drop me a note whenever you have any questions.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:02, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :I am going to tag it with some identification tags, and you keep working on it. When you are done, we will decide which page to redirect where.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:52, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::Check out Foreigners for some sections to add.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:01, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :::I put an under construction (UC) tag on it for while you're working on it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:05, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Image Help! Also, if you get stuck with something, drop me or one of the other "code gurus" a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:20, 8 May 2007 (UTC)